UFC 107
|attendance=13,896 |buyrate=620,000http://www.bloodyelbow.com/2009/12/23/1218031/the-sky-is-not-falling-ufc-107 |previousevent=The Ultimate Fighter 10 Finale |followingevent=UFC 108: Evans vs. Silva }} ''UFC 107: Penn vs. Sanchez '' was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) on December 12, 2009 in Memphis, Tennessee at the FedExForum. Background On October 21, it was announced that a previous matchup between welterweight contenders Thiago Alves and Paulo Thiago had been changed to Alves vs. Jon Fitch because Fitch's opponent for UFC 106, Ricardo Almeida, suffered an injury. Paulo Thiago fought on UFC 106 on November 21 against UFC newcomer Jacob Volkmann and won the fight by Unanimous decision. It was then announced on October 30 that Fitch would again be without an opponent as Alves was forced to withdraw because of a posterior cruciate ligament tear.Thiago Alves forced to withdraw from UFC 107 bout with Jon Fitch (Updated) It was later announced that Jon Fitch will face Mike Pierce at UFC 107. Paul Buentello was scheduled to face Todd Duffee on the card, but an injury forced Duffee to pull out. Buentello faced Stefan Struve on the card. A middleweight bout between Alan Belcher and Wilson Gouveia was changed to a 195-pound catchweight bout after Gouveia asked for a 190-pound catchweight limit, but Belcher gave a counter-offer of 195 pounds. Results Preliminary Card *'Welterweight bout: Kevin Burns vs. TJ Grant' :Grant defeated Burns via TKO (strikes) at 4:57 of round 1. *'Welterweight bout: DaMarques Johnson vs. Edgar Garcia' :Johnson defeated Garcia via submission (triangle choke) at 4:03 of round 1. This bout aired last on the PPV broadcast following the Penn vs. Sanchez fight. *'Middleweight bout: Rousimar Palhares vs. Lucio Linhares' :Palhares defeated Linhares via submission (heel hook) at 3:21 of round 2. *'Welterweight bout: Johny Hendricks vs. Ricardo Funch' :Hendricks defeated Funch via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-25). *'Lightweight bout: Matt Wiman vs. Shane Nelson' :Wiman defeated Nelson via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). *'Catchweight bout (195 lbs): Alan Belcher vs. Wilson Gouveia' :Belcher defeated Gouveia via TKO (strikes) at 3:03 of round 1. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Mir vs. Kongo fight. Main Card *'Heavyweight bout: Paul Buentello vs. Stefan Struve' :Struve defeated Buentello via majority decision (29-28, 29-28, 28-28). *'Lightweight bout: Kenny Florian vs. Clay Guida' :Florian defeated Guida via submission (rear naked choke) at 2:19 of round 2. *'Welterweight bout: Jon Fitch vs. Mike Pierce' :Fitch defeated Pierce via unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28). *'Heavyweight bout: Frank Mir vs. Cheick Kongo' :Mir defeated Kongo via submission (guillotine choke) at 1:12 of round 1. *'Lightweight Championship bout: B. J. Penn © vs. Diego Sanchez' :Penn defeated Sanchez via TKO (cut) at 2:37 of round 5 to retain the UFC Lightweight Championship. This is one of only two fights in UFC history to end in the 5th round. The other is Randy Couture vs. Ricco Rodriguez at UFC 39. Bonus awards Fighters were awarded $65,000 bonuses. This was the first UFC event where every bonus was given to fighters on the undercard. *'Fight of the Night: Alan Belcher vs. Wilson Gouveia *'Knockout of the Night: TJ Grant *'''Submission of the Night: DaMarques Johnson Entrance music http://www.lasvegassun.com/news/2009/dec/13/ufc-107-walk--music-fighters-stick-old-reliables/ http://www.mmaentrances.com/ufc107.html References Category:2009 in mixed martial arts es:UFC 107 ja:UFC 107 no:UFC 107 pt:UFC 107